swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Mortuary of Defense
The Wang Mortuary of Defense exists in the vast cave complex that was once the home of the exterminated troglodyte tribe in Port Wang's territory. The Legion of Doom stores its undead army here to keep it secret, even from the local populace, to prevent political backlash. As of September 1323, the Wang Mortuary of Defense houses: * 5 troglodyte skeleton platoons * 1 hippogriff skeleton platoon * 2 wyvern skeleton platoons (plus 2 additional wyvern skeletons to reconstitute losses) * 1 giant constrictor skeleton * 1 thessalhydra skeleton * 2 hippogriff zombies, kept saddled Platoons (unit-level stats) Troglodyte Skeleton Platoon These troglodytes once lived in the caves next to Port Wang until the Legion of Doom wiped them out with a magical disease. * Number/Size of Troops: 30, man-sized * Movement: 2/4/6, Irregular Foot * AC: 4 * HD: 2 * HP: 16 * Attack Throw: 9+ * Number of Attacks: 4 3.89 (claws/bite) * Morale: N/A Hippogriff Skeleton Platoon This hippogriff flock once made its nest at 11.29, until the Legion of Doom raided it for their eggs and animated them into its most powerful skeletal platoon. * Number/Size of Troops: 15, large * Movement: 3/6/9, Irregular Foot * AC: 4 * HD: 3 * HP: 13 * Attack Throw: 7+ * Number of Attacks: 5 5.35 (claws/bite) * Morale: N/A Wyvern Skeleton Platoon These wyverns were the most fearsome inhabitant's of Port Wang's tiny island until eliminated and animated into 2 still-fearsome platoons. * Number/Size of Troops: 5, huge * Movement: 1/2/3, Irregular Foot * AC: 6 * HD: 7 * HP: 9 * Attack Throw: 4+ * Number of Attacks: 5 5 (bite/tail) * Morale: N/A Individuals (standard stats) Hippogriff Zombies These two hippogriffs were the only members of the flock from 11.29 intact enough to zombify for flight. While they have lost the graceful speed they had in life, they will never tire of flapping. They remain saddled at all times, with saddlebags holding wineskins, maps, and fire/light sources. Require a necromancer present to ride. * Movement: 60' (30') * Fly: 180' (60') * Armor Class: 4 * Hit Dice: 4+1 * Attacks: 3 (2 talons, bite) * Damage: 1d6/1d6/1d10 * Save: F2 * Morale: N/A * Acts last in initiative order Huge Python Skeleton This huge 40' long python once guarded an Olman temple ruin at 20.23, until slain by a party of Wang Hung's followers so they could loot the site. * Movement: 90' (30') * Armor Class: 3 * Hit Dice: 5 * Attacks: 2 (bite, constrict) * Damage: 2d4/2d8 * Save: F5 * Morale: N/A * It attacks first with a bite for 2d4, and on a successful hit it is also able to constrict a victim for an additional 2d8 points of damage. The constriction continues on subsequent rounds. The hold may be broken on a roll of 1 on 1d6 (add the victim’s Strength bonus to the range, so a Strength of 16 would result in a range of 1-3 on 1d6); breaking the hold takes a full round. Thessalhydra Skeleton The Mortuary's greatest asset, this thessalhydra resided in a circle of stones in a grove of glimmering trees at 17.24. Wang Hung and Wang Long dispatched a party of their followers to ambush and slay it in order to harvest the trees. It would have ended badly but for Wang Hung providing the group with a rare vial of potent poison for their arrows. The trees proved to be worthless, but the animated corpse of the thessalhydra itself was a treasure well worth the effort and cost. * Movement: 120' (40') * Armor Class: 10 * Hit Dice: 12 * Number of Attacks: 10 (8 snake heads, tail pincer, central maw) * Damage: 1d6x8/1d12/1d20 * Save: F6 * Morale: N/A * The tail pincer is used to grasp an opponent, inflict 1d12 points of damage in the process, and then deposit the victim in the gaping central maw during the same round. * Each head in the fringe is some 6 feet long, so many creatures can be attacked during a melee round. Fringe heads each take 12 points of damage to sever. Category:Legion of Doom